This application claims priority of DE 198 52 292.4, filed Nov. 12, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a gear position of an automatic transmission with at least one forward driving position and a reverse driving position, in the case of which, at defined operating conditions, a shifting operation from the forward gear position into the reverse gear position or vice-versa is ignored, characterized in that the shifting operation is carried out up to a defined first speed of the vehicle (v.sub.1)
Conventionally, different driving positions are provided in an automatic transmission. These include various forward driving position and at least one reverse driving position. In the case of a shifting operation from a forward driving position, for example, D, into a reverse driving position R, safety devices are installed in order to avoid damage to the transmission when shifting at an excessive vehicle speed.
In such a known shifting operation above a certain speed, the shifting operation is at first ignored. If the vehicle speed then falls below the defined limit speed, a subsequent engagement of the selected driving position will take place. This subsequent engagement of the stored driving position may surprise the driver and result in an uncomfortable engagement.